The Golden Link
by gamerboy27
Summary: When Andrew needs money in order to pay rent for his apartment, he finds a job at a particular pizzeria. Freida Fazbear's Pizza, is what it's called. When he gets the job, he is shocked to find a truth about it that makes him want to leave on the spot. But he needs this, otherwise he would end up in the streets. *NORMAL DISCLAIMERS APPLY* *ALL ANIMATRONICS ARE GIRLS* First Fanfic.
1. Finding a Job

Andrew was sitting on his couch watching TV when he heard a knock on his door. He got up, walked to the door, and looked through the peephole. Whoever it was, however, was covering the peephole so that he could not see who it was. "Who is it?!" he yelled through the door. He didn't get any answer. Finally, after getting over the fear of what was out there, he opened the door, only to be met by a wooden object hitting him in his stomach. "Where's your rent?!" the man yelled, walking into the apartment. Andrew, still in pain from the blow, looked up to see his landlord holding a wooden baseball bat. "I don't have it, ya psycho!" he yelled out, tears from the pain rolling down his cheek. "Well then, what are you gonna do about that, huh?" the landlord asked, before pulling a newspaper out of his back pocket and throwing the 'Help Wanted' ads at Andrew. Grabbing the ads, Andrew told his landlord "Alright, I'll look for a job. Damn." His landlord was about to leave when Andrew called him back. "Hey, what about this? This seems like an easy job, even for me." he said. The landlord turned around and saw that Andrew was pointing to an ad that read 'Nighttime guard for Freida Fazbear's Pizza needed! Hours are from 12 A.M. to 6 A.M. Pay will be $9.50 an hour. Come be a part of the Fazbear Crew!' "Alright, Andrew, but when you get your first paycheck, I'm taking half to make up for some of your missing rent." the landlord said. "No problem, Mr. Lawrence," Andrew stated yelled as his landlord left. He picked up his phone, and dialed the number on the ad. Soon a female voice came on. "Hello, this is Freida Fazbear's Pizza. My name is Jewel, how may I help you?" she said. "Yes, I am calling about the night guard job? My name is Andrew Mills," Andrew said to the woman. For a few seconds, all he heard was silence. Then, the woman came back to the phone. "Ok, come to the pizzeria tonight at 9:00 P.M. today, and we will give you the introduction." "Wait, that's it? I'm hired?" Andrew said, not believing his ears. "Yep, that's it. This position has been open for a while now, we need someone to fill it as fast as possible." the woman said. "Ok, thank you." Andrew finished as he hung up. He looked up at his antique clock. "Only 6:00? Wow, that's about three hours of sleep. I'm probably gonna need it." he said as he dropped onto his couch and went to sleep.

=Time Skip=

Andrew walked through the double glass doors of the pizzeria, taking in all of the sights and smells. As he walked, he saw the animatronics on the stage. The middle one was a bear, the lead singer of the band. He assumed this one was Freida. The one on the left was a purple bunny that was holding an orange electric guitar. The last one on stage was a yellow chick, holding a cupcake that had googgley eyes on it. It was singing along with Freida, so he assumed that it was the backup singer. They were all girls. As he kept walking, Andrew came across a crowd of people that were surrounding a smaller stage set off to the side. Above it was a sign that said 'Pirate's Cove' in red letters, with a Jolly Roger flag flying above it. Andrew approached the crowd, when he heard all of the children start chanting "Foxy, Foxy, Foxy!" Finally, from behind the purple curtain on the stage, a crimson red fox with a hook. It took a look around before yellling out in a thick female pirate accent, "Ahoy mateys, I be Foxy the Pirate Fox, and I be lookin' for a first mate!" All of the kids in the crown instantly shot their hands up, yelling out "Pick me! Pick me!" Foxy looked at all of the kids before choosing one at random. The boy she picked climbed onto the stage and said his name so everyone could hear. Andrew decided to keep walking, until he found a woman with brown hair that went halfway down her back with a shirt that said "Employee" on it. "Excuse me miss, I'm looking for a woman named Jewel. I talked to her on the phone earlier." He said, tapping the woman on the shoulder. "You've found her. You must be Andrew." she said, turning to face him. "Yes, that's me." he replied. "Ok good, follow me to the security office." she said, beckoning him to follow her down a hallway near Pirate's Cove. As they almost reached the end of the hallway, they took a left into a room with a man that had black hair that was mostly covered by a cap that said 'Guard' on it, looking down at a tablet that looked like it was attached to all of the cameras in the building. "Andrew, this is Mike. He's going to be giving you the tour and showing you the ropes, right Mike?" she said, turning to him. "Yep, sure am Jewel." he replied to her with a smile on his face. "Hey, that's Ms. Fazbear to you." she snapped at him. "Sorry, boss." he said, the smile gone from his face. Jewel walked from the room and down the hall, a victorious grin on her face. "Well, I'm Andrew Mills, nice to meet you Mike." Andrew said, holding out his hand. "Mike, nice to meet you too Andrew." Mike said, shaking Andrew's hand. "So, let's begin with a tour, starting off introducing you to the gang." he said, leading the way out of the door. They walked down the hall, into the main dining room, and up to the stage. "Ok, so this is Bonnie, Freida, and Chica." he said, pointing to them in order from left to right. "I know that you saw Foxy's show on your way in, since I was looking at the cameras at the time." he said, leading them to Pirate's Cove. "Yeah, the kids seem to love her." Andrew replied, staring at the purple curtains. "Alright, let's head back to the office." Mike said, leading the way down the hall. "Ok, I'm gonna take a nap until my shift starts. Mind waking me up?" Andrew said. "Sure." Mike replied.


	2. Mike's Prank, and Meeting the Girls

"Hey, rise and shine, buddy." Andrew heard a familiar voice say, as he woke up from a weird dream he was having. "Huh, what?" he said, still half-asleep. "It's about time for your shift to start, dude." Mike said, helping Andrew to his feet. "Oh, alright, I'm up." Andrew replied, jumping up. "Anything I need to know before I start?" he asked Mike. "Yeah, but first here," he said, handing Andrew a uniform. "Go to the bathroom and get changed into your uniform." "Alright, I guess." Andrew replied, grabbing the uniform and walking out to the bathroom. He looked at his watch."11:45, at least he woke me up." he said to himself, walking into the bathroom and changing. As he walked out of the bathrooms, he looked towards the animatronics, and he could swear they were looking back at him. "First day on the job, I'm already going paranoid." he said to himself. When he got back to the office, Mike looked to him. "Shut the doors, I need to tell you something." he said. Andrew did as he said, and sat down on the desk next to Mike. "Alright, there's some things you need to know about these animatronics." he started. "They tend to walk around at night, because their servos will lock up if they say turned off for too long. But the thing is, they have a glitch program that makes it to where, if they see someone in the building at night, they will forcibly stuff them inside of an animatronic suit, brutally killing them." Andrew looked at Mike in shock, before he began to speak. "Wha- what?" he said, his eye twitching slightly. "Yeah, It's happened before. But hey! you're lucky. Due to the company's recent successes, we have a large enough budget to afford a lot of things, including unlimited power at night, which the doors run off of. As an added bonus, those doors are built so that the Hulk couldn't even get in." Mike finished. Andrew had calmed down after hearing this, but something still bugged him. "So, you're telling me that I have literally nothing to worry about, right?" he asked Mike. "Yep, that's EXACTLY what I'm saying, plus even if you don't want the doors closed 24/7, you could just check the lights to see if any of them are right outside so you could close them then." Mike said, crossing his eyes with a smirk. "I think I'd rather just keep them shut." Andrew stated. "Fine by me, it's probably for the best. But like I said, you're lucky. Back when **I** was on the night shift, I didn't have the unlimited power, due to the low budget. So I had to keep an eye on the lights, which just drained even more power." Mike said, looking like he'd been scared half to death. "But, it's about 12 now, so I'll let you get to it." Mike said, grabbing his stuff and shaking Andrew's hand. "See ya around, Andy." Mike said, walking out of the door and down the hall. "Don't call me that!" Andrew called out to him, but he had already left. "Well then, lets do this." he said to himself, cracking his knuckles as the clock hit 12 A.M.

Andrew grabbed his tablet, and flipped it up to reveal his now greatest enemies, standing seemingly lifeless on the stage. He flipped through a couple of cameras, before coming to one that interested him. It was a place that was familiar to him, but it had changed slightly. When he stopped on Pirate's Cove, he was shocked to see Foxy poking her head slightly out between the curtains. It freaked him out, that he was certain of. After that, he decided to check back up on the other girls. When he switched to the show stage camera, however, he was shocked to find that Bonnie was gone. "Oh crap, where are you, you purple demon?" he said under his breath. "Aw, looking for me?" he heard a female voice at the left door say. Andrew turned the light at the door on and jumped at the sight of the now slightly different-looking purple bunny. He couldn't quite place what was off at the moment, considering he was scared shitless of the killer purple bunny outside of his door. He quickly pushed the button to close the door, before doing the same to the other door. He then turned back to face the bunny who was now at the window next to the door. "What do you want from me? Wait, Mike already told me that you wanted to stuff me in a suit. Is that true?" he asked Bonnie, who just turned her head slightly. "Why would I wanna do that, Mr. Endoskeleton?" she replied, before making her eyes go black with white pinpricks in the middle. "Um ok then, I'll just take that as a yes." Andrew said, looking away from the freakish animatronic rabbit. "Let me ask you something though, you don't think they built these doors without some way of rescue services being able to get in from the outside should it get stuck closed, do you?" she said, walking behind the door and away from Andrew's view. The only thing that could be heard was the loud *GULP* he made right before Bonnie grabbed the emergency release on the outside of the door, making it slide up and out of her way to the now shivering Andrew. "Shit." was all he could muster before he felt himself being lifted out of his chair and his back pinned against the wall. "Yeah, I think you would look nice in a Bonnie suit, don't you?" she asked, her eyes still pitch black save for the white dots in the middle. "N-no, not really." he stuttered, scared out of his mind. "Oh well, too bad so sad." she said, carrying him out of the office. Before she even brought him out of the office, Andrew fainted. When he finally started to regain consciousness, he found himself in the main room in a chair. He looked around, to see Bonnie, Mike, Jewel, Freida, and Chica all staring at him. "Surprise!" they all yelled out, as Foxy hugged him from behind, along with all of the animatronics dog-piling on him. "Help, can't... breathe." he wheezed, holding out his hand, when Mike grabbed it and pulled him out from underneath the pile of robotic animals. "Thanks, man. I owe you one." Andrew said, getting up. "Don't mention it, you would do the same for me." Mike replied, shaking Andrew's hand. "So, what was that about them wanting to stuff me in a suit?" he asked Mike, who just looked away nervously. "Hehe, since it's your first night on the job, I kinda thought I would pull a little prank on you. And seeing as how Bonnie is the biggest prankster of the bunch, she jumped at the idea. So here we are." Mike replied, gesturing to Bonnie as he mentioned her. "But, I think proper introductions are in order. Andrew, this is Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Freida. Girls,this is Andrew." Andrew turned to look at Bonnie, only for her to blush and look away shyly from him. "Wait, how are you blushing...?" Andrew said, until it hit him. That's what looked so different when she was at his door. "Wait, how are you all so... different looking now?" he asked the four girls. "Well, you see, at night, we have this... transformation occur to all of us. We all look more... feminine at night." Freida answered to him. "Yeah, we don't exactly know why, but it happens. We look more like women at night." Bonnie chimed in, still blushing slightly. "All we know is that we look and act like real human women at night." She added. Now that Andrew heard that, he looked at the girls. They all had hourglass figures with different sized... oh man. Andrew blushed at the thought. Their breasts were more human-like as well, with Foxy having the largest at what looked like a double-D. Bonnie was the smallest at an average C cup. "Um... wow ok." was all he could say, looking back to Jewel. "Did you know about this, too?" he asked her. She just nodded her head. "Yes, you see, we were originally going to have this place be an 'adult-only' kind of place at night, but we decided not to. But, as you can tell, we were a little late on that decision. We already had the animatronics that change into their night forms built, so we just kept them." she said. "Well Andrew, I think it's about time I head out." Andrew heard Mike say behind him. "Yeah, me too, I'll see you at 6 Andrew." Jewel said, shaking his hand. "Ok then, see you guys soon, I guess." Andrew replied. "I'm going back to the office. If any of you girls need me, I'll be in there." he said as he turned to the girls. "By the way, Andrew. I wanted to say sorry, you know, for scaring you so much. I kinda got carried away." Bonnie said, looking away rubbing her arm. She was surprised when Andrew hugged her. "It's alright Bonnie, I know how to laugh at a joke. You got me good with that one." he said, releasing her. "Thanks for understanding, Andrew." she said, bringing him back into the hug. When she released him, Andrew tipped his hat to all of the girls and walked down the hall to the office. When he got there, he sat down and looked at the cameras to see what the girls were doing. Bonnie, Chica, and Freida were all sat at a table, talking and giggling. "Probably about me." he said to himself, before changing the camera to Pirate's Cove. Foxy was there, checking the stage to make sure it wasn't damaged. Andrew then put the camera down, only to be met with a yellow face in his. "Boo." this golden monster said. Andrew fell backwards in his swivel chair and hit his head on the ground, knocking him out. When he awoke from being knocked out for the second time in his first night, he saw what looked like a golden version of Freida pacing at his feet. She noticed him beginning to stir, and immediately started apologizing. "Oh man, I am soooo sorry for that. I just wanted to give you a little jolt. I didn't mean to make you fall and pass out. Please forgive me." she said, hugging him like an overprotective mother. "I'm fine, and it's ok, I forgive you. But uh, who ARE you?" he replied to her pleas. "Oh, I am Golden Freida, but you can just call me Goldie." she said. "Ok, and how did you get in here? I had both of the doors shut." he said, scratching his head at the thought. "I think it would make more sense if I just showed you." she said, before a white light appeared behind her. It got too bright, so Andrew had to shut his eyes. When he looked back to where she was, she was gone. "What the...?" he said, before he heard Goldie's voice. "Yeah, I'm a ghost. I haunt this place. I can read your mind and even posses you if I wished." she said. "Please, don't do that. I kinda like having control of my body." Andrew said, shaking his head. "Aw, you're no fun." Goldie said, before the light appeared and she reappeared in front of him. "Yeah, I know I am." he said, a smirk on his lips. Just then, he heard an alarm coming from the tablet. "Must be 6 A.M." he said, before grabbing his stuff and walking to the front door. He saw all of the girls in their positions, and even saw Bonnie wink at him as he went through the door. He was in the parking lot when he saw Jewel's car pull up next to his. "Hey Jewel." he said, waving to her. "Hello Andrew, how was your first night?" she said, waving back to him. "After that prank Mike pulled, pretty uneventful." he said, getting into his car. He decided to ask Mike about Goldie, seeing as how he was the one with the experience of this place at night. When he got home, Andrew went straight to his room, jumped onto his bed, and instantly fell asleep.


	3. Important Notice

**A/N: This is not a chapter. I just wanted to clarify a few things about this story before I go on with it. The "Bite" never happened in this universe. As said in the summary, all of the animatronics are girls, but sadly, there will be no lemons (that's why it's rated T and not M). My thought was that they were built for looks, not for actual use (if ya know what I mean). Andrew is my OC, as well as Jewel. As for how they look, use your imagination, I only gave you a name. The cover art is not mine, however, it belongs to demongirl12. Go check her art out. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed what I have so far. I will try to upload at least once every week, but no promises. Anyways, PEACE.**

~~gamerboy27~~


	4. Andrew Dreams of Gold

As soon as he fell asleep, Andrew started to have a familiar dream. It was one he's been having for a while, and he didn't know why. It was just him, walking in an empty plain, with flowers and tall grass growing around him as he walked. This time was different though. He felt like something was a bit off, but he couldn't place the feeling. As he kept walking, he didn't notice that the plain starting turning into a forest, complete with bushes and animals. When he finally noticed this, he was in a clearing that had a small lake and some fallen logs around him. That was when he heard the rustling coming from a nearby bush. He knew it was a bad idea, but he approached the bush. When he came near, he was pounced on by a very familiar yellow figure. "Gotcha!" he heard Goldie yell, jumping onto her "prey." "Oh, SHIT!" he yelled, falling on his back, with Goldie on top of him. "Hehe, scared ya, huh?" she remarked, getting off of the now flat Andrew. "I'll say, I almost had a heart attack!" he said, standing up from the ground. Just then, he realized what the feeling he had earlier was. "How long have you been following me?" he asked her. "Uh..." she said, her voice trailing off. She blushed and looked away, embarrassed. "Goldie?" Andrew asked, his voice sounding stern, glaring at her. "Uh... since you fell asleep?" she said, shrugging slightly. "Well, that explains why I felt like I was being watched." he said, sitting on a fallen log. Goldie sighed, before speaking again. "I'm sorry, I shoulda told you I was in here when you left the pizzeria." she said, sitting on the ground next to the log. Andrew, seeing the look of shame on her face, sighed. "I can't stay mad at you. Like I told Bonnie, I can take a joke." he said, getting off of the log and sitting next to her, giving her a hug. He had always been a kind of ladies man, even though she was more of the animatronic/ghost variety. His charm seemed to work, because she started to return the hug. "Thank you, for understanding, for being so nice, for... everything." she said, squeezing him tighter, to the point that he couldn't breathe. "G-goldie, you-you're crushing m-me." he managed to get out of his mouth. "Oh my God, sorry!" she shouted, releasing him from her vice grip. He had a coughing fit, before finally taking a big breath. "It's alright, just don't get so carried away next time. I like having my lungs." he said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. She laughed at this, and he sat back on the log he was before the hug, with her snuggling up to him. After a while, the entire world started shaking, with a loud *BEEP* sounding in time with the shakes. "That would be my alarm, time to go, Goldie." he said, slightly pushing her off of him and standing up. "Aw, I was just getting comfortable." she said, also standing up. Andrew just laughed at this, before closing his eyes. When he opened them, he was laying in his bed, his alarm being loud and obnoxious as usual. He hit the snooze button, got up, and did the things he normally did when he wakes up. As he was about to walk out of his apartment, he looked at the antique clock. "11:00? Wow, new record." he said to himself, walking out. He wasn't normally the kind of guy that would be early for something. Normally, he would wait until the last minute to do any kind of work. But this was different. He actually WANTED to go to work. He liked hanging around the girls, and he knew they liked his company too. He thought about this for a minute, before walking out of the door and to his bike, since he couldn't afford a car, ready for the coming night.

=Time Skip=

Time: 11:30  
Place: Freida Fazbear's Pizza

Andrew parked his bike next to the entrance of the pizzeria, at the bike rack there. He took in a long, deep breath through his nose, taking in all of the smells of the area around the place. The pizzeria was surrounded by flowers, with a community flower garden being next door, making it smell like flowers all day. Andrew walked through the doors of the pizzeria, and saw the all of the girls sitting at a table, obviously waiting for him. As soon as he walked into the main room, he heard them all shout his name. "Hey girls, how's it going." he said to them, waving. Just then, Foxy ran up to him and jumped on him, similar to how Goldie did in his dream. "Hey Andrew, how's it going!?" she yelled, wagging her tail like crazy. 'She may be a fox, but she acts like a dog' he thought, trying to get her off of him. "Um, I've been better, especially without an eight foot animatronic fox on top of me." he said, kind of seriously, kind of jokingly. "Oh, sorry about that!" she said, getting off of him. 'Well, that makes two pounces from pretty animatronic animals' he thought. "I heard that." he heard Goldie say. 'Oh, sorry, you're so easy to forget about' he thought sarcastically to her. "Hey!" she said to him. Andrew blinked for a second, and as he did he saw Goldie. She was looking away from where his eyes were and had her arms crossed. He started to laugh, but stopped when he was the girls all staring at him like he was an alien from Mars. "Sorry, just messing with Goldie," he said, tapping the side of his head. "Oooohhhh." they all said in unison. Andrew looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "Oh, it's 11:55, about time for my shift." he said, walking down the west hallway. As he entered the office, he saw a familiar figure sitting in the chair. He had his legs on the desk, and his security cap over his face. "Sleeping on the job, Mr. Schmidt?" he said, pushing Mike's legs off of the desk. "Maybe..." Mike said, standing up when he saw the time. "Well, here ya go, I'm outta here." he said, handing Andrew the tablet. Andrew sat down, and flipped through the camera screens on the tablet, looking to see what the girls were all doing. He found them. Well, almost all of them. "What do you need, Bonnie?" he said, not looking up from the tablet. "Wow, you're good, for you're second night on the job." she said, walking into the room. "Yeah, I know." he said with a smirk on his face. "Anyways, what do you need?" he said, placing to tablet down and facing her. "Oh I don't know, I just wanted to know if you wanted to... play a game?" she said, pulling out a deck of playing cards. "Alright, let's go see if the others wanna play, too." he said, standing up, and walking past Bonnie down the hall. Bonnie followed suit. When he reached the end of the hall, he shouted to the girls. "Hey girls, wanna play a card game." he said, brandishing the card. They all started nodding in agreement. They all played for a while, playing a few games, such as poker and blackjack. Time had left Andrew, until he glanced up at the clock. "Hehe, 4:20." he said, when he realized something. He hadn't heard from Goldie at all since he made fun of her. 'Goldie? Are you still mad at me?' he thought, knowing she would hear him. "Maybe, maybe not." she said. "I'll take that as a yes." he said aloud, not realizing it. All of the girls started staring at him, just like earlier. Andrew noticed this, and started explaining. "Goldie's still mad from earlier." he said to them. All of them just started giggling. "Alright, Goldie, you win. I'm sorry, okay?" he said. They all covered their eyes as her white light appeared in front of them. "Apology accepted." she said, giving him a hug. "Well, can't have a ghost that can possess me in a moment's notice mad at me, can I?" he said with a smirk, returning the hug. "Don't tempt me." she said with a sly smile. "Okay, okay, sorry I said anything." he said, making a zipping motion over his lips. "Better." she said. It was then that she realized that she was still hugging him. She released him and looked away, blushing. Andrew just looked at the clock. "Well, you sure know how to burn time, Goldie." he said, noticing it was 5:15 now. They all just sat around, playing a few more hands of cards, with Goldie joining in this time, until about 5:50. "Well, about time for me to leave girls." he said, grabbing his stuff he took with him from the office. "Awww." he heard all of them but Goldie say. "Hey, don't worry, I'll be back tonight." he said. He heard the front doors open. He turned to them to see Jewel walk in, followed by Mike. "So, how was your night?" Mike asked, pulling his cap over his head. "Not bad, we played a bit of poker, and played a little bit of poke-her" he said, poking Goldie in the side, who just giggled. "Well, I see you've met our resident poltergeist." Jewel said, motioning to Goldie. "Yeah, I forgot to ask Mike about it before my shift tonight." Andrew said. "Well, good to see you're getting along. By the way, I think it's time to go. See you tonight, Andrew." Jewel said. "Alright, see you girls tonight" he said to the animatronics, walking out. "Bye, Andrew!" he heard them say. The ride home was uneventful. When he got home, he sat in the couch, and just watched TV until he fell asleep in the middle of an episode of "Doctor Who."


	5. Sudden Realizations

**A/N: Sorry for not uploading for a while. Things have been a little rough for me, what with post-testing going on at my school, and life in general getting in the way. Also, this chapter will actually be in two parts, with the second part taking place of chapter 5. Just please do me the favor of leaving a review, I may not be the best of writers, so it is appreciated if you would tell me how I can improve. Thank you guys so much for the support. Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Andrew was again dreaming, but this time the dream was a bit different. Although, he did recognize where he was. He was sitting down on a railing next to the door of none other than the Tardis. "Um, what's going on?" he said aloud, looking around the box that was bigger on the inside. "This is what happens when you watch too much 'Doctor Who,' Andrew." he heard a familiar voice say, albeit in a British accent. "Are you doing that for dramatic effect, or is this dream actually giving you that accent?" he asked the familiar yellow bear stepping out from the behind the Tardis controls. "Dramatic effect." she said, returning to her normal voice. "Ok good, that accent doesn't suit you very much." Andrew said, chuckling. "Why are you such an asshole?" she asked him, smiling and placing a hand on her hip. "Don't know, maybe I got it from you." he said, laughing harder. "I wouldn't doubt that." she said, walking up and sitting on the railing opposite of him. Andrew suddenly had an idea. He thought for a moment, before suddenly the railing disappeared from under Goldie, making her fall on her ass with a loud thump. "Oooooowwwww..." she moaned, standing up and rubbing the sore spot on her backside. Andrew fell off of the railing from laughing too hard at her. "Oh man, that was priceless! I didn't even think that would work!" he yelled out, struggling to breathe. "Didn't think WHAT would work, huh?" Goldie asked, a scolding look on her face. "My dream world, my rules. Figure it out." he replied, now finally able to breathe regularly. He was still laughing, and her angry expression didn't help that. "Fuck you, man." she said, crossing her arms across her chest, and turning around. "Maybe later." Andrew said, winking at her. Goldie just blushed, before she huffed and walked out of the door and into the dream-plain of Andrew's mind. At this point, Andrew started to feel a little bad. He didn't want to make her mad at him, so he thought of something to make her feel better. Moments later, a vanilla ice cream sundae with chocolate syrup, sprinkles, and a cherry on top appeared in his hands, complete with a straw. "Goldie, wait!" he called out to her, leaving the police box, which disappeared as soon as he left it. He looked around, but saw no trace of her. But he heard a strange sound he hadn't heard in his dreams yet. Crying, and it was close. 'Is she really crying because of a stupid little prank?' he thought. Andrew hurried towards the source of the sound, to find a large, yellow, furry bump on the ground, among some tall grasses. "Goldie, please don't cry, especially not because of a stupid little prank." he said, sitting next to her and petting her fur. "I'm sorry, alright? Look, I even got you a present." he added, holding out the sundae. Goldie poked her head out from the ball she formed, and smiled. "How did you know I like sundaes?" she said, coming out of the ball and taking the sundae out of his hand. "I don't know. Lucky guess?" Andrew lied. Since Goldie could see his thoughts and memories, he could actually see hers, too. He just guessed she didn't know this, so he decided to keep this little fact to himself. "Thank you Andrew. This has to be the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." she said, setting the glass down and hugging him. "Yeah, you deserve it. Especially after that asshole move I pulled earlier." he said, returning the hug. "Yeah please don't do anything like that again. I don't think my ass can handle another fall like that." she said. They both laughed at this. "Gimme a moment." Andrew said, before going into thought. A few seconds later, a sundae similar to Goldie's appeared in his hands. "Cheers, to life, friends, and family." he said, raising his glass to her. They clinked their glasses together, and each took a sip. "Mmmmm, these are good." Goldie said, licking her lips. "Yeah, I'm surprised my mind was able to make these this good." Andrew said, also licking his lips. Suddenly, the entire place started to rumble, followed by the sundaes disappearing. "Uh, what just happened?" Andrew said as the rumbling stopped. "Um, I think you just pissed off your subconsciousness. I think you need to apologize." Goldie said. "Oh. Sorry! You make very good sundaes. I didn't mean any offence, you just exceded my expectations!" Andrew yelled out. Suddenly, the sundaes appeared back in their hands, filled back to the brim. "Well, that worked better than expected." Goldie said, taking a sip from her sundae. "What do you mean?" Andrew questioned, a curious look on his face. "Oh, I didn't think that was actually the case. I was just kinda joking around." she answered with a shrug. Just then, they heard that familiar beeping that meant their time was up. "Ugh, already?" Andrew groaned, before closing his eyes. When he awoke, he did his morning ritual, taking a shower, and putting on his uniform. "Uh, hey Andrew, did you ever check the time?" Goldie said to him though his head. Andrew looked at his antique clock. When he did, he rubbed his eyes, thinking he was seeing things. No, the time was right on the clock. "Uh, why did my alarm go off so early?" he said, the clock reading 8:03. "Um, did I mention that you don't remember any events that transpire when I possess you?" Goldie said. Andrew closed his eyes, only to see her staring at him with a devilish grin on her face. "Oh, you are SO evil." he said, opening his eyes. Just then, he thought of what was going on at he pizzeria. More specifically, he thought of the girls. Just then, an idea crossed his mind. "Oh no." Goldie said, knowing exactly what he was thinking. "You know, Goldie, I think your little plan just backfired." Andrew said, going back to his room and changing to more casual clothes. He grabbed his stuff, and walked out to his bike. He rode to the mall and started to look around.


	6. Bearing Gifts

Andrew walked through the double doors of the restaurant, a look of happiness on his face. In his hands, he carried three bags, and had a case slung over his shoulder by a strap. He went to the back office, careful not to let the girls notice him, and dropped the stuff off there, and went back to the main area. At that point, the clock struck midnight, causing all of the girls to transform. After they were done, the girls all looked to Andrew. "Hey, Andrew!" they all said in unison, getting down from the stage. "Hey girls, how's life?" he asked, giving them all a group hug. "Not bad, for being robots." Bonnie said, taking a seat on a table. "So, what was with those bags you were carrying?" he heard Foxy say from behind him, before feeling her arms wrap around him. Shit, he forgot she was in that damned Cove. He just decided to go along with it. "You'll find out soon enough." he said, sitting down. "Uh, alright, I guess" she said, a little worried by the cryptic response he gave her. "Why won't you tell us? What are you hiding from us?" Chica piped up, crossing her arms. "Ah, spoilers." he said. "Yep, it's official. You watch WAY too much Doctor Who." he heard Goldie say to him. 'Shut up, I'm a nerd, ok?' he thought to her, knowing she would hear him. "Just saying, it's not healthy." she said, Andrew blinking to see her raise her arms defensively. "What's it gonna spoil though?" Bonnie asked, crossing her arms. "Ok, you guys are obviously gonna keep asking. Would you rather I just showed you?" Andrew asked, slightly annoyed. "Yes, please." Said Freida, albeit in almost a whisper. "Freida, you should talk more. You have a beautiful voice." Andrew said, causing a blush to appear on her brown face. "Alright, let's go then" he said, leading the quartet down the hall to the office. When they got there, Andrew grabbed the big case first and handed it to Bonnie. "This is yours Bonnie." he said as he did so. It was a fairly large, black, rectangular case. "Oh, thanks." she said, taking it. "Um... this is yours, Freida." he said , grabbing a bag and handing it to her. "Thanks Andrew." she said, this time not so quietly, as she grabbed the bag from his hand. "Alright, um... this is Chica's, and this is Foxy's." he said, handing them their respective bags. "Thanks, Andrew." they said in unison. "JINX!" Chica yelled out. Foxy just sighed at her. Oh... My... GOD! Andrew, you are the BEST!" Bonnie all of a sudden yelled out, taking them all by surprise. In her hands she held a purple custom Les Paul with a white trim. "Got it custom made, just for you." Andrew said. She pulled him into a tight hug, and he returned it. She was crying tears of joy, the tears rolling down her cheek and onto Andrew's shoulder. "Thank you, I love you so much!" she said, releasing him and jumping up and down. "Andrew, you didn't have to." Freida said next, pulling out a new tuxedo with a black bow tie and a top hat. The tux and bow tie were made of pure soft silk, while the hat was made out of leather. "This is the single nicest thing anyone has ever done for us." she said, hugging him, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "I love them!" they heard Chica yell out, putting on her sweater that read 'I Heart Pizza' on it, with the heart made out of a pizza, as well as sunglasses that said' Pizza Queen' on the sides, with pizza patterns on the lenses. "The shades I got from a thing going on at Pizza Hut, and the sweater I found at a clothing store." Andrew explained, with Chica jumping into his arms in a hug. "Andrew, I don't know what to say." Foxy said, putting on her new authentic pirate's hat, a plastic parrot that clipped onto her shoulder, and a large red leather trench coat with a Jolly Roger going down the back. "Thanks. The coat and hat I found at an antique store, and the parrot I saw through the window at a toy store." Andrew said. All of a sudden, all of the girls rushed him and pulled him into one tight group hug. "Let me in on this." they all heard Goldie say as everyone closed their eyes when her light appeared. Andrew and the girls made room for her to join, which she gladly did. "You guys should really be thanking Goldie for all of this. She's the one that gave me the idea. If it wasn't for a little 'prank' she pulled, I wouldn't have had the time to get these." Andrew said, breaking away from the hug. "What prank?" asked Bonnie, a curious look on her face. "Oh, she possessed me and put my alarm back a couple hours." he replied. All of the girls just started giggling at him, which made Andrew feel slightly embarrassed. "Hey, don't laugh, I coulda just set my alarm back and went back to sleep, and not gotten these gifts for you." he said, to which they all stopped laughing. All of them except Goldie, that is. All of them started to stare at her angrily. "What? It's not like he got me anything. Plus, I still find it funny." she said, noticing their glares. "Yes, while it WAS funny, it wasn't THAT funny." Andrew said, crossing his arms. "Alright, alright. I'll stop if it makes you feel better." she replied, calming herself. Andrew looked at the time. "Anyone got a way to kill two hours?" he asked the group. "I can make a pizza!" Chica said, running out through the right door, to the kitchen. "I can teach you guitar, if you'd like." Bonnie said, holding up her new guitar. "I'll just be in my Cove, I guess." Foxy said, walking out through the left door. "Um, I don't really have anything to do." Freida said, scratching her head. None of them had noticed that Goldie had disappeared. "Well, you could come watch us. Or, we could sing. I've always kinda wanted to sing. The most I did was the choir in high school, ya know?" Andrew said, holding his out to her for her to follow him. The three of them walked out and to the stage. "Ok, how about this: I'll sing a song or two with Freida, then I'll play some guitar with you. Sound good, Bonnie?" Andrew asked the bunny. "Yeah, sure. I gotta go tune the guitars anyways." Bonnie said, walking to the backstage. "Ok, so what should we sing?" Freida asked Andrew. "I've got an idea," he said, before whispering the song into her ear. "Ooohhh, I like that song" she said, handing him a microphone. They then started singing 'Welcome to Freddy's' by Madame Macabre. After they were done with their duet, Andrew looked at the time. "Well, that was fun, but I have to go if I want to have any time with Bonnie. I'm kinda looking forward to those guitar lessons." he said, before giving Freida a hug. "You sing amazingly by the way." he added, before walking to the backstage. When he walked in, he found that Bonnie had just gotten done tuning the guitar she used before Andrew got her a new one, and plugged both of them into an amp. They went on for the rest of the night, with Bonnie playing chords and Andrew matching them perfectly. "Wow, you're a natural." Bonnie complemented him, placing her guitar down. "Well, my shift is about over, so I guess I'll see you around, Bonnie." Andrew said to her, before hugging her. "Alright, bye Andrew. And thanks again for the gifts." she said as he walked out the door. "Don't mention it!" he yelled to her as he walked out through the double doors of the pizzeria. As he walked out, he was met with a familiar white sedan pulling into the 'Manager' spot in the parking lot. The sedan was followed by a large red pickup truck, which Andrew also recognized. Jewel got out of her sedan, and walked up to Andrew. "I take it you had a good night?" she asked him, shaking his hand. "Meh, it was alright." Andrew replied. "By the way, I did get some gifts for the girls. For Bonnie, a new guitar. For Freida, a new tux, bow tie, and top hat. For Chica, a new sweater and some sunglasses. And for Foxy, a new pirate hat, a red trench coat, and a little plastic parrot that clips onto her shoulder." he added. "Wow, that is so nice of you." Jewel said. She walked into the pizzeria as Mike stepped down from his truck. "Hey, Mike." Andrew said, waving to him as he got on his bike. "Sup, man? I missed you coming in last night." Mike replied, walking up to the door. "Well, that's what happens when you knock off of work early." Andrew shot back to him. Mike just laughed and walked through the doors as Andrew pedaled away, towards home. When he got there, he dropped onto his couch. Feeling sleep starting to overtake him minutes later, he got up, got dressed into some sleep clothes, and went to bed.

 **A/N: I'm sorry for not posting for a while, but life gets in the way a lot for me. That just happened to come in the form of family that I haven't seen in a while coming down for a few weeks. So, I have been pretty busy hanging out with them. But, they are gone, so I may actually be able to write and post new chapters for this story now. Hopefully. Anyways, thank you people for the continued support, I cant get enough kind words. Plus, I'm getting hyped for FNaF 4 to come out, and I have been keeping an eye on Scott's website for any new teasers, like the new Nightmare Foxy that recently came out. I, for the life of me, cannot get that tongue out of my mind. With that in mind, I may have an idea for a future chapter :) Anyways, I will see you guys in the next chapter. PEACE!**

~~gamerboy27~~


End file.
